Riff Trax
by Isaac Frost
Summary: So Tony decided to make a chat room for a bunch of superheroes... And that's it. Wow, this sounded a lot better on paper.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Marvel, or it's affiliations. Damn, I don't even have a Lawyer. This is just for fun. Okay? Don't sue, plox!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**You have entered: "Super Heros R' Us" - 0 people active**

**ActionFigure1945 has joined**

**TheMightyDoor has joined**

**Flammenwerfer21 has joined**

**Slingshotwebber has joined**

**Slingshotwebber: **No way. I didn't think Stark would do it.

**Flammenwerfer21: ** The hell did you do this time, bug boy? And why didn't we get to pick our own names?

**ActionFigure1945: **I will admit, I am not well versed in these computers. I am still having trouble with VCRs, for goodness sake. How you people manage to work these, is well beyond my skill.

**Flammenwerfer21: ** The hell does Flammenwerfer even mean?

**Slingshotwebber: **It's not so bad, Cap. I mean, it's just simple, when it comes to it.

**Flammenwerfer21: **Says 1st Sergeant Techno-Babble.

**ActionFigure1945: **Spider-Man? I had no idea you enlisted.

**Slingshotwebber: **I didn't. Matchsticks just being a jeraghasdhn

shsa

h

**Flammenwerfer21: **Jeraghasdhn? Gremlin finally catch up with you?

**Slingshotwebber: **Shush, Tinderbox. I sneezed, my hands kinda flipped out and hit enter one two many times.

**ActionFigure1945: **Oh, and to answer your question, Johnny. It means "Flamethrower" In german. I assume Tony did it out of humor. Don't really see what is so funny about that...

**Slingshotwebber: **Tone's kinda dark like that sometimes. Hey, who is TheMightyDoor?

**TheMightyDoor: **It's Thor. But he isn't the one typing. He's looking over my shoulder, and telling me to figure out this "Machine Riddle." It's Hawkeye, btw.

**WeaponXXX has joined the room**

**Flammenwerfer21: ** name, Logan!

**WeaponXXX: **Don't make me hunt you down, Storm. You live right down the street.

**Slingshotwebber: **TOLD.

**WeaponXXX: **You too, Web-Head. Don't think I won't leave you alone just because we're friends.

**Slingshotwebber: **Shutting up yes sir.

**TheMightyDoor: **Why didn't Tony give me one? I was apart of the Avengers at one point. Does he not like, think I'm important enough? This is bullcrap! I'm going to the tower right now!

**TheMightyDoor has logged off**

**ActionFigure1945: **I can say that didn't last long.

**Flammenwerfer21: **So, I just looked up Flammenwerfer on Google, and I found this.

**Flammenwerfer21 would like to share pictures. **

**Slingshotwebber: **"It werfs Flammen." ?

**Jollygreengiant has joined the room**

**Jollygreengiant: **Hello, everybody.

**WeaponXXX: **What's happenin' Banner?

**Flammenwerfer21: **Why does Bug-Boy get the only decent name here? (And even then, not by a longshot)

**Slingshotwebber: **You son of a mother...hubbard. What'd you call me?

**Jollygreengiant: **Hello, Logan. You're doing well, I hope?

**Flammenwerfer21: **You heard me, you oversized bug!

**WeaponXXX: **As well as I can be around these two idiots.

**Jollygreengiant: **It's alright. Just hope for the best.

**Slingshotwebber: **It's arachnid! Flamesforbrains!

**Flammenwerfer21: **Like I care! Venom lover!

**Slingshotwebber: **You take that back!

**ActionFigure1945: **Really you two... Do we have to fight? Can't we just resolve this peacefully?

**Slingshotwebber: **Yeah, well you're mom smelt of elderberries!

**Flammenwerfer21: **What the heck does that even mean?

**Jollygreengiant: **Peace isn't in their vocabulary, Steve.

**Flammenwerfer21: **And YOUR mom is like google!

**Jollygreengiant: **What.

**Flammenwerfer21: **Everybody uses her!

**Jollygreengiant: **My mother was a saint!

**Flammenwerfer21: **I don't care! She was so stupid, she brought a spoon to the superbowl!

**Slingshotwebber: **Hey Grill lighter. I'm over here!

**Flammenwerfer21: **Wait what?

**Jollygreengiant has logged off**

**WeaponXXX: **Good going, bub. Now you made him leave. You talked to the completely wrong guy.

**ActionFigure1945: **A spoon to the superbowl? I don't think I get it.

**TheMightyDoor has joined the room**

**ActionFigure1945: **Oh. Clint is back.

**TheMightyDoor: **So, I was going out the front door, when the news came on.

WHO IN THE FLYING HELL PISSED OFF BANNER?

ANYBODY?

**Slingshotwebber: **Great going, Johnny!

**WeaponXXX: **I knew something was up. Charles came into the main lounge and was about to say something.

**Flammenwerfer21 has logged off**

**Slingshotwebber: **Can't even face the musical!

**ActionFigure1945: **Does it matter, Spider-Man? We need to mobilize and stop Bruce before anything bad happens... well, even worse then it will.

**Slingshotwebber: **Mobilize? Can you say transform and roll out, too?

**WeaponXXX: **Spider-Man.

**Slingshotwebber: **Yeah?

**WeaponXXX: **Get moving. Before I drag you out of that dinky place you call an apartment.

**Slingshotwebber: **Sure thing.

**Slingshotwebber has logged off**

**ActionFigure1945: **I'll go get Tony and remind him of his Hulkbuster armor. Clint? Bring a lot of Tranquili... Actually, just bring a lot of Ice arrows and get any hero you can. I'm assuming Johnny got the Fantastic Four. Logan, get Ice-Man, or a psychic to help calm Bruce down.

**WeaponXXX: **Right.

**TheMightyDoor: **Gotcha.

**TheMightyDoor has logged off**

**WeaponXXX has logged off**

**ActionFigure1945 has logged off.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N: This was a terrible idea. Why did I even do this? Yeeeeeesh.**

**R&R, if you'd like to. It'd help a lot.**


End file.
